How to Raise a Family With a Cat
by geekpower.ftw
Summary: Based off of Peppermione's How to Ask a Cat to Marry You, is a spin-off story of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. Also based off of the Dark Knight Rises.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

 **So this story is an adopted storyline by Peppermione. If you wanna go check it out, it's called** _ **How to Get a Cat to Marry You.**_ **I'll put the link down below. I'm not entirely sure yet, if I'm going to make this a prequel to my current story that I'm working on. Where our story begins is where Peppermione's story ends, so if you wanna catch up, go read it first! Just an F.Y.I. this story is based off of the Dark Knight Rises. Thank You SO much Peppermione for letting me adopt your story! Here's the link to part one : s/8431918/12/How-to-ask-a-Cat-to-marry-you**

 **ENJOY!**

A YEAR LATER…

Selina Kyle Wayne was grazing her hand over her stomach.

"Shit."

The nausea and vomiting passed. She was just extremely dizzy. And exhausted.

"Shit."

The only word running through her head.

Thinking about his face, what he'll say.

She was terrified.

" _Come on Selina, this is Bruce we're talking about! He loves you and wants a family with you. Right? You're his wife after all. Damn it! Stop stressing."_

By now she had her arms around her knees, sitting on the bed.

She already had a feeling about what he would say,

" _What if someone out there knows who we are? How could you be so careless Selina?"_

She loved her new life in Italy with him. She didn't want to ruin it or throw it away.

Tears rushing down her face from the stress and anxiety.

She didn't realized that moment Bruce was standing in the doorway.

"Lina?"

She looked up in horror in embarrassment.

" _Well here goes nothing…" S_ elina thought in her head.

"Sel? What's wrong?"

After a moment of planning, she went over everything in her head.

"Bruce. Sit down."

"What is it?" It was obvious that there high levels of fear rushing through Bruce's body.

"I'm. I'm-"

"Pregnant?" He grinned a little.

"Yes."

"We're gonna be parents."

"Yes."

"We're gonna be PARENTS?!" He grabbed Selina by the waist ,scooped her up, and kissed her till they were both breathless.

"You're happy?!" Selina exclaimed, with shock.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

" _Why wouldn't he Selina?"_

"Honestly Bruce. I don't know." She began to laugh.

Bruce adored the sound of her laugh.

Seeing her smile. Her touch against his skin. The way she smelled.

Was all perfect.

And she was going to the mother of his child.

"I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, my Dark Knight in shining armor."

"Oh sweetheart, you know I prefer Caped Crusader."

She kissed him passionately.

"Shut up."

 **Sorry if anyone felt it was short. Please review!**

 **I'm going to be updating soon!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR TITLES DC COMICS DOES. THIS IS A FAN FICTION, NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE OFF OF THIS.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **So sorry for the first chapter being short.**

 **I hope you enjoy as always! Just a reminder, this story was adopted and evolved from Peppermione's:** _ **How to Get a Cat to Marry You.**_ **Go check it out!**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or titles. This is just a fanfiction. All rights go to DC Comics.**

…

 **4** _months later…_

"You ready?" Bruce said with his arm around Selina.

"Yeah." Selina said as they walked into the clinic.

They both stepped into the cold clinic, and sat on the first couch they saw.

" _This is it..We find out what we're having." S_ elina thought in her head.

"Mr. and Mrs. Clement?"

Their new identities in Europe.

"That's us." Bruce said proudly. For the entire day so far this moment was all he could think about.

The little boy or girl coming into their lives, running around the halls of their home.

Their room was quiet, pictures of other people's babies on the wall.

"Someday, our baby will be up there." Selina said as she laid down on the bed.

Bruce smiled at her.

"You're gonna be a great mother Sel, you know that right?"

"Well my love, I get reminded by a very sexy man, every single day that I will be, so I have some confidence in myself."

"Oh really now?"

"Mmm."

Bruce kissed her passionately, till they were both breathless, not realizing that the doctor walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh no, of course not Doctor." Selina responded, very embarrassed.

This doctor was certainly American, with no accent whatsoever. A tall and slender woman with orange hair, a very dorky type.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Clement, I'm Doctor Elizabeth N. Tyler, and I'll be guiding you through your pregnancy. I heard you switched over to our clinic because of an incident with the last doctor, correct?"

"Yes." The couple said in unison.

And honestly they both did NOT want to flashback to the last doctor.

"Today, we will be taking an ultrasound of the baby, just to see if it's healthy. Would you like to find out the sex today?"

"Yes."

Selina lifted up her shirt to reveal her growing stomach.

"Our baby's in there." Bruce whispered.

"I know."

All Selina could do at that moment was smile, and smile widely as the cold gel was rubbed on her.

"Alright, there we go, there is our baby! It seems very healthy. Are you ready to figure out what you're having?"

"Yes."

"You are having a boy. Congratulations!"

" _A boy."_ Selina thought

" _A little Bruce, running around the halls, giggling, smiling. Like Bruce."_

She felt her eyes swell with tears.

"Would you like some pictures?"

"Yes please." Selina answered trying to hide the liquid arising in her eyes.

As the Doctor walked out, Selina kissed Bruce hard on the lips.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too, Sel." He responded.

" _I'm going to be the father of this woman's son."_

All Bruce was thinking was,

" _I hope you're proud of me Dad. I really do."_

He wondered of what it would be like if his dad were alive now, what he would say, what he would do.

But it dawned on him. He got this miracle, all because of his parents death, their sacrifice. Batman finally captured Catwoman, or was it more like Catwoman captured Batman.

Whatever it was, he didn't care anymore.

He had everything he wanted in the world.

The Doctor popped only her head in through the door.

"I apologize, our printer is going through a paper jam, the pictures should be out in a few minutes, but for you to enjoy, there's two books of baby riddles and jokes under the Venus Fly Trap. Oh and if you do use them, PLEASE be careful with the Fly Trap please, her name is Monica."

"Baby names?" Selina said with curiosity of what was going in her husband's head.

" _SHIT."_ Bruce thought urgently. " _HOLY SHIT."_


	3. Chapter 3

Through the whole car ride home, Bruce had gone into detective mode.

All silence in their car as Bruce weaved his way through the traffic.

Only thing he could think about was the too familiar red-haired woman.

"Alright Wayne, listen! Look at me right now! Pull over!"  
He did as his wife said and quickly pulled over.

"Yes Mrs. Wayne?"

"What's going on in there?" Selina said tapping her fingers on his forehead.

"You're heavily thinking about something, you're stressed and you're not TELLING ME!"  
"Selina-"

"Shut up and listen! We are in this together, we tell each other everything? Remember?!"

"Yes." Bruce said feeling the pangs of guilt.

"Now, what's going on? Is it our son? What is it!"

"Selina, did you happen to notice, a little clue our doctor gave us to who she might be?"

"No?"

"She named her Venus Fly-Trap Monica, there were a book of baby riddles and jokes. Any idea?"

"Who the hell could sh-You've got to be kidding me?!"

…

Poison Ivy snuck through the back door of the clinic. She dialed the number.

"So? What do you got?" Hush said slyly.

"Their address, their new 'identites', the gender and health of their child, the license plate of their car, due date, health records."

"Nice going. He'll be happy with your work. You got everything you need."

"Yes, plus a new friend. It's a Venus-Fly trap, I named her-."

"Oh god who gives a damn. Blow that shit up, please!"

"Fine. Screw you Hush."

…

Bruce was sitting in his office. Right now, his family needed the most help they could get.

He needed help.

"Hello? Master Bruce?" Alfred answered.

"Alfred…I need help. Something is happening. To Selina, my family."

"How may I be of service?"

"It's Joker, he and his crew of my former enemies, have broken out of Arkham, and have found Selina and I. Alfred, I know this is a lot to ask, but will you come work for us again? I just need another eye on Selina, I don't know what might happen or what I might have to do, but."

"Say no more, I'll be there just in time to cook dinner."

"Thank you Alfred."

Bruce slumped in his chair and listened to the little cry coming from their bedroom.

He rushed over only to see Selina sitting on the edge of their bed, in tears.

"Oh Hi!" she tried to hide her tears, with sniffles.

"Hey you, what's wrong?" He asked, although he already knew.

"Oh nothing, it's nothing." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey! Hey! I got you." He grabbed her shoulders

"Bruce, someone wants to hurt our baby! I don't get it, I don't get them. I just hate how where ever we go Gotham has to come with us. I didn't want this life for my child, I just-"

That's when she lost it.

"Hey, listen to me." He said as he wrapped her into a warm embrace.

"No one is going to hurt our baby. Not while I'm around. Selina we are both vowed to each other to have and to hold, to protect until the end, and I promise you with all of my heart, I will. Alfred's coming back, I've already alerted Fox and Blake about everything. Now all we have to do is breathe."


End file.
